Sleepover
by Trolley
Summary: Challenge response for week 2. I don't really like it, but maybe you will. When Race hosts an all-night guys party, who knows what kind of chaos will ensue? Apparently I do, since I wrote the fic. Heh. R&R, kiddies...


Challenge #2 response. I don't really like it that much, but it has its funny parts. Ah well, you know the drill, lemme know whatcha think.  
  
-----  
  
Blink hung up the phone with an insane giggle that should never come out of the mouth of anything male and picked it right back up to call his friend Skittery.  
  
"Heya Skitts, it's Blink."  
  
"Hey dude, what's up?"  
  
"Race's house, tonight. He's havin a little party." It wasn't so much a party as it was a sleepover, but come on. Sleepovers are for girls.  
  
"Sweet, sounds good. Gonna be any chicks there?" Skittery asked hopefully.  
  
Blink rolled his eye and laughed. "Um, hello, there's this little invention called 'parents,' and his are gonna be there tonight."  
  
"Hmph, I'll take that as a no…so who else is comin?"  
  
"Eh, I dunno, Jack, David, Mush, Snitch, Pie…the usual."  
  
Skittery appeared to consider this for a moment while fiddling absently with a piece of lint that came from his bellybutton. "Sure, sounds good. Ain't like I got anything else to do tonight."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Blink grinned and looked down at his fingernails, which were in dire need of a trim. "So Race's tonight at five, alright?"  
  
"I'll be there. See ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Blink hung up the phone with another insane giggle and went about calling the rest of the guys in like manner.  
  
---  
  
"Heya Race, where's the chow?" Mush shoved his way through the door and tossed his stuff at the foot of the couch, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Well, yer headed the right way," Race muttered, turning away and nearly closing the door in Blink's face.  
  
"Nice to see you too, buddy." Blink blinked and shook his head, walking through the door.  
  
Race laughed and left the door open this time. "Sorry Kid, didn't see ya there." A grin creased his face and he nudged his friend knowingly. "You got the goods?"  
  
Blink smirked confidently and pulled out his palm pilot. His palm pilot which contained phone numbers of all the girls in their school.  
  
"Oh yeah," Race chuckled, giving his friend a high-five. "You can just throw your stuff down on the couch and join Mush in the kitchen BEFORE HE EATS THE WHOLE FRICKIN HOUSE!"  
  
Blink chuckled and gave Race a pat on the back as he headed to the kitchen. "Gonna be quite a night, eh man?"  
  
"Yer tellin me! Cowboy!" he called as Jack's car pulled into the yard.   
  
"The fun has arrived!" Jack greeted boisterously as he barged into the house. "Oh, and I brought Dave too."   
  
David rolled his eyes and shrunk away from Jack's hair-ruffling. "Hey guys," he greeted, plopping down on the couch. "Is everyone here yet?"  
  
As if in reply, Skittery appeared at the door and Pie emerged from the bathroom. "I think it's everyone, except Snitch. Anyone heard from his today?"  
  
"I called him earlier, and he said he'd be here," Blink answered through a mouthful of Oreos. "I'll call him again though." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Snitch's number. Blink could always be counted on to have anyone's number. Even if he had only talked to the person twice, he would somehow have contact information. "Hello? Snitch, hey!" He bent down and pressed the phone closer to his ear. "Can you hear me now? It's Blink!" By now he was yelling. "Oh." He blushed and hung up the phone. "Stupid voicemail message." Everyone else snickered. They were all too familiar with Snitch's trick voicemail, but somehow, it got Blink every time. "I'll try his house." Pause as he waited for an answer… "Hi, is Joey there?"  
  
A nearly horrified look creased Blink's face as the raspy, nearly cackling female voice crackled over the line, the other guys almost able to make out a few words. "No, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number. But you sound cute. What's your name?"  
  
The guys broke out into laughter as Blink insanely poked at the end button, fumbling the phone and dropping it to the carpet. "Ew, ew, gross!"  
  
"Dude, what's your malfunction?" Skittery laughed, picking up the phone and handing it back to his friend, who slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think Snitch's grandmother was just hitting on me!"   
  
"Eh, don't flatter yerself, buddy."  
  
He threw a pillow at Race and ignored the other guys' howls of laughter. "No, I'm serious. It was this old lady, and she said I had the wrong number, but I didn't, cause I'm sure that's his number."  
  
"Maybe you dialed it wrong," Mush suggested.  
  
Race picked up the pillow that had been thrown at him and chucked it at Mush. "It's saved in his phone, ya bonehead!"  
  
"Alright, alright, don't worry about Snitch, we'll try to call him later," Jack commanded, as always commandeering the situation. "Let's get this party started, huh?"  
  
"…so, what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"It's your party, Race!"  
  
"Oh…yeah…so let's get it started!"  
  
Approximately five hours later, they had watched two and a half movies, eaten nearly all the food in the house, and confirmed that Erika Johnson was the hottest girl in their school. But she still wasn't as hot as Halle Berry. No one was as hot as Halle Berry.  
  
"If I were gay I'd definitely turn straight for Halle Berry," Pie admitted pensively.  
  
"Hell, if I was a chick, I'd turn gay for Halle Berry," Skittery agreed.  
  
"I dunno," Blink muttered. "I don't think she's all that hot." He quickly regretted that statement as he was assaulted with a various assortment of hurtful objects. "No, I mean, I much prefer Kirsten Dunst. She's just so…cute, and vulnerable…"  
  
"Okay, now you just sound like a rapist," David informed him, shoving a pillow in his face.  
  
"Alright boys," Pie intervened, pointing at the clock on the far wall. "Ten o'clock. I think it's time for a few prank calls, what say?"  
  
"Aw, come on guys, what are we, in sixth grade?" Mush whined, concentrating on sticking straws up his nose and imitating a walrus.  
  
"Sounds like someone's chicken!" Skittery taunted, yanking one of the straws.  
  
"Alright, gimme the phone! Let's see here…" A goofy grin crossed his lips as he scrolled through the phonebook of Blink's cell, landing on Ershey's number. He gave the guys a smug glare as he pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey Ershey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Suddenly, his mind drew a blank. Nothing new for Mush, but all the same… "Um, is, uh, is your refrigerator running?"  
  
Ershey could make out his friends' disapproving chuckles through the phone line. "Mush, is that you?"  
  
"Um, no…" With that, he hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one! She almost had us figured out!"  
  
"Oh yeah Mush, great cover." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Good thing you raised your voice three octaves at the end, there's no way she'd be able to tell it was you!" He shook his head and scrolled through the phone until he found Kathleen's number. "Hey Red."  
  
"Who's this?" Like she really had to ask. Who else that would call from Blink's cell phone called her Red?  
  
Jack grinned smuggly. At least someone knew how to disguise his voice. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Kathleen shrugged with a smirk. "Eh, not really. I've gotta get back to making out with Spot anyway…"  
  
"What?" Jack bellowed, dropping his fake British accent. "Red, you'd best be jokin with me!"   
  
Her cackles of laughter could clearly be heard by the guys gathered around the phone. "Jack, you're so funny. I love ya babe, but never prank call me again, huh?"  
  
"Alright honey, sorry bout that…I gotta go…love you too, ok, bye."  
  
"Amateurs," Race muttered, grabbing the phone and dialing Flare's cell. "Yes, this is Sheriff Carmichael on behalf of the NYPD. Is this Emily Daniels?"  
  
"Um, yes sir…"  
  
"I was just wondering, would you happen to have any information on a recent arsonry attempt?" He knew her phone didn't have caller ID, and he was also all too familiar with her pyromaniacal ways.  
  
He almost had her fooled. However, something about this just didn't add up. She had set plenty of things on fire before and never been accused of arsonry. And why would the police call her cell phone? "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Um, Officer Romano…"  
  
"Give it up Race, or I'll set you on fire!"  
  
"Flare! Wait! …Hello?" He pulled the phone back and looked at it incredulously. "She hung up on me! How dare she!"  
  
"Gimme that thing! Let an old pro show ya how it's done." Skittery kicked back on the sofa and punched in 67 before dialing Zippy's number. "Yes, is there a John there?"  
  
"Um, no…"  
  
"Then how do ya go to the bathroom?!" He quickly hung up, nearly beside himself with laughter. Then he looked up, surprised to see that he was the only one. "What, you guys don't get it? John, like toilet?"  
  
"We get it, asshole, it just isn't funny anymore once you graduate middle school."  
  
"Oh, so you think you could do any better, douchebag?" He challenged, shoving the cell in Pie's face.  
  
He snatched it confidently. "As a matter of fact, I do." A quick 67, then Keza's number. "Yes, do you have Prince Albert in a can?"  
  
The others looked at him oddly, then shrugged and gathered around to listen.  
  
"Whadaya want, Pie?"  
  
"Excuse me, to whom are you referring?"  
  
Keza giggled to herself. He was so cute when he was stupid. "Pie, give it up, it's past your bedtime."  
  
"Pardon me madame, but I have no idea what you are talking about  
  
"Hm. Okay, fine. Then no, I don't have Prince Albert in a can, but I suppose whoever does really should let him out. Now you guys have fun, tell everyone I said hi."  
  
Pie blinked and stared at the phone. "I so had her."   
  
"Yeah, whatever, dude."  
  
"Dave's turn! Dave's turn!" Mush exclaimed, nearly bouncing off the couch.  
  
David looked up from his newspaper with a cocked eyebrow. "No thanks. I'll pass. But I think somebody's had one too many bowls of Cocoa Krispees…"  
  
"Just one?" Blink muttered, regarding the pile of giggles that was Mush and retrieving his phone from Pie. "Now who should I call?" Blink scrolled through his entourage of girls' numbers, his eye landing on one in particular.  
  
"Ooh, call Trolley, she'll definitely fall for it!"  
  
Blink smirked over at Skittery and held the phone to his ear. "Just what I was thinking." Pause. Sinister smirk. "Analeisa O'Bannon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ma'am, I terribly sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, but I regret to inform you that your mother has just been in a terrible car accident, and it doesn't look like she's going to make it."  
  
Jack punched him hard in the arm and the others all gave him incredulous looks. He waved them off and continued, not having heard anything from the other line and starting to get worried. "Trolley?"  
  
A sharp intake of air. "Wh-where is she, what happened?"  
  
Blink bit his lip, realizing that he had gone too far when he could hear her crying. "Trolley, babe, it's Blink, I'm sorry, I was just messin around. You alright?"  
  
"What?" came her low growl over the other line after a long pause. "Was that supposed to be funny?"  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry, it was just a joke, a stupid joke, Troll, don't be mad, please…"  
  
"That was a pretty dang sick joke, freak." By now she could barely stifle her giggles. "You'll be lucky if I don't maim you the next time I see you, much less ever talk to you again, you jackass."  
  
"Troll, I'm so sorry girl, please don't be mad, it was just a stupid joke--"  
  
Then she lost it. Her laughter echoed over the phone, sending a furrow over Blink's brow. "You bet it was stupid! You barely had me fooled for two seconds!" she lied. "But it really was a horrible thing to do, you're just lucky I know how to take a joke."  
  
"Jesus Troll, you had me scared out of my mind, I thought you was gonna go crazy or somethin."  
  
"Then why'd you do it in the first place?" she laughed, starting to get a tad annoyed.  
  
"I dunno, I just couldn't think o' anything else, an' we was all doin prank calls and stuff--"  
  
"I know. Flare just called to warn me."  
  
"So…you knew it was me the whole time?"  
  
She giggled. Again. "Yep! Well, kinda…I knew it was one of you. But I'll let you go now, y'all have a good time, don't break too much."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. See ya later." He sighed and tossed the phone aside. "Guys, dis ain't exactly working out like we planned, ya know?" Before anyone could agree, the infamous cell phone rang. "It's Snitch," he announced. "Hello?"  
  
"Blink!! Guys, ya gotta help me!! There's this crazy old lady at my house and she's tryin to rape me! Help! Help, somebody plea--" His screams were cut off abruptly and the guys all looked at each other, horrified.  
  
Snitch hung up the phone and cackled, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Try to have a party without me, eh?" he muttered, picking up the phone to see what other kind of havoc he could cause.  
  
-------  
  
This week's story must be a one shot.  
  
It must begin with a phone being hung up.  
  
It must end with a phone either being hung up or picked up.  
  
(Therefore modern is preferable.) 


End file.
